il2_1946_twadfandomcom-20200214-history
Imperial Air Force
The Imperial Air Force (I.A.F),'' ''also known as Imperial Armed Forces Air Service, or just 'Imperial Air Force' was the aviation arm of the Imperial Armed Forces between 1910 to 1950. History The Imperial Air Force became involved in conflict in 1947, with the outbreak of the Continental War. In the first days of the war, the I.A.F effortlessly crushed the Anshinan and Migashankan resistance, driving back the remaining survivors into the Yashi's Islands at the far east. The combined efforts of Anshino and Migashanka led to several initial defeats, and eventually their expulsion from their countries after the fall of Cordon , the capital of Anshino and Vikanon , Migashanka. From the liberation of Cordon and Vikanon onward, the I.A.F was repeatedly defeated and driven back to the west by the Allied Forces, losing more personnel and several elite pilots through the course of the war, until the Siege of Amules, prior to the war end. By the time the war had officially ended, the I.A.F was completely dissolved on December 28th, 1950. Characteristics and Structure The Imperial Air Force highly valued the lives of its pilots and personnel, understanding the difficulty of replacing their skilled pilots in case they were shot down, placing emphasis on the single rule of returning from the battlefield alive. The training regime for the new pilots was divided into various small classes, and teached them practical skills to use in warfare to turn them into fearsome fighters. This Air Force was worldwide known for producing numerous elite airmen and squadrons, for example Helena Luzhin, from Waiver Squadron, William Jordan, Viper Squadron, or Erich Hanks, Lynx Squadron. The Imperial Air Force, was divided into brigades, which in turn are included with squadrons. But also, independent divisions also existed, such as the 'Aviation Test Division', which was responsible for testing new aircraft, flight technologies and captured enemy aircraft. 'Organization' 'Air Brigade I ' It was founded on December 10, 1920. This brigade includes the Central Office for Assistance and Coordination for Rescue and the following squadrons : *'Nº1 Squadron (Transport)' *'Nº2 Squadron (Helicopters)' 'Air Brigade II' Founded on January 30th, 1923. This brigade includes the following squadrons : *'Nº3 Squadron (Attack) ' *'Nº4 Squadron (Fighters)' *'Nº5 Squadron (Recon)' 'Air Brigade III' Founded on July 10th, 1925. This brigade includes the following squadrons : *'Nº6 Squadron (Observation & Liaison)' *'N°7 Squadron (Bombers) ' *'N°8 (Advanced Flight Squadron)' The''' Imperial Air Force''' also includes Service divisions for Logistics, Communications, Information, Infrastructure, Maintenance and Meteorology. 'Air Bases' List of seen air bases of the Imperial Air Force during the Continental War and their respective location : 'Air Brigade I' *'Cuberlo (Empire X)' *'Shinka (Migashankan Island)' 'Air Brigade II' *'Somnus (Migashanka)' *'Luz (Migashanka)' *'Shirma (Migashanka)' *'Strella (Empire X)' *'Area 227 Home Base (Empire X)' *'Tero (Empire X)' *'Pucará (Migashankan Island)' *'Phoenix Air Naval Base (Atlantic Ocean)' 'Air Brigade III *'Sea Lion Naval Air Base (Migashankan Island)' *'Sea Wolf Naval Air Base (Atlantic Ocean)' *'Maddox Air Naval Base (Atlantic Ocean)' * 'Equipment' 'Fighters' *'''Bf-109 G-6 '' *'Bf-109 K-4' *'Bf-109 Z' *'Fw-190 A-8' *'Fw-190 F-8' *'Fw-190 D-9' *'Fw-190 D-12 / D-13' *'Do-335' *'Ta-152' *'Bf-110' 'Jet Fighters' *'He-162 D' *'Me-262' *'Me-262 HG' *'Ho-229' *'Ta-183' '' *'Ar-234''' *'P-80' 'Bombers' *'He-111 H-16' *'He-111 Z' *'Fw-200' *'H8K' *'Cant Z' 'Transport' *'Me-323' *'Me-321' *'Ju-52' 'Helicopters / VTOL' *'Bell 47' *'Heinkel Lerche B-3' 'Dissolution' On December 27th, 1950, the Imperial Armed Forces Air Service 'was dissolved following the unconditional Empire X surrender. Since then, the future of the nation air force remains yet unknown. 'Gallery 109 Z.png Grab0169.jpg Viper.png Grab0078.jpg Grab0056.jpg FIRST BETA WAR.jpg PREWAR.jpg Luzhin Attack.jpg Grab0085.jpg Luzhin Squadron.jpg Luzhin Nemo Islands.jpg Hel Take Off.jpg Crashed 110.jpg Wreckage.jpg Fall of The Imperial Line Battle1.jpg Latest.jpg TWAD The Imperial Line V1 Launching Site 27 Operation Judgment Day December 1950.jpg Cheetah escort.jpg Grab0025.jpg J8A Imperial Air Force over Anshino 1947..jpg Yashi Failed Strike.jpg grab0158.jpg Rufe.jpg grab0080.jpg grab0007.jpg grab0000.jpg grab0106.jpg Category:Units Category:Forces